The specific aims of this project are: 1. To develop a innovative computer-assisted voice-interactive screener for accurately detecting major depression in English and Spanish- speakers. 2. To enhance culturally-sensitive depression assessment which provides access to mental health services. 3. To provide a reliable and valid depression screening tool that promotes the prevention of depression. The investigators seek to develop a reliable, valid, and culturally-sensitive computer-assisted voice-interactive screening tool for accurately detecting major depression in English and Spanish-speakers. The investigators intend to design and evaluate an innovative application called the Voice- interactive Depression Assessment System (VIDAS). VIDAS will integrate state-of-the-art speech recognition digital voice analysis, and natural spoken language understanding to overcome the limitations of self-report screening. Computerized speech recognition can conduct a structured clinical interview by verbally presenting each item and recognizing the patient's spoken responses. Digital voice analysis can quantitatively measure the patient's voice characteristics (e.g. speech rate, loudness, and tone) to objectively assess the intensity of current depressive mood. Natural spoken language understanding can evaluate depression symptoms through analyses derived from patient speech patterns (e.g. reaction time and pauses). The investigators propose to enhance the early and accurate identification of depression by evaluating the verbal content, speech patterns, and voice characteristics of English and Spanish-speakers. The investigators also seek to broaden the research on culturally-sensitive depression because of invalid English language assessment methods. Furthermore, VIDAS is not intended to replace mental health professionals, but will extend mental health services by providing a tool for assessing individuals who would otherwise continue to suffer or develop debilitating depressive disorders. Early detection will also promote access to English or Spanish language services for the prevention of major depression. Ultimately, the investigators' broad long- term objectives are to contribute to the reduction of inappropriate health care practices, undue costs associated with the misdiagnoses of depression, and the incidence and occurrence of depression.